


Mirajane's Mission: Operation Blind Date

by Starstruck_MJ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail: City Hero, city hero, ft:Ch, laxui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck_MJ/pseuds/Starstruck_MJ
Summary: Mirajane is one determined matchmaker, and she plans for this mission to be a huge success!
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore
Kudos: 4





	Mirajane's Mission: Operation Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a somewhat spontaneous collaboration between myself and I-write-ff-to-procrastinate on ff.net.  
> You can also find this fic posted on ff.net under her username I-write-ff-to-procrastinate !  
> Now, without further ado,on with the show!  
> (・∀・)

“My Hisui has a suitor?” King Toma mused. Mirajane smiled brightly. 

“That’s right, and Fairy Tail of MPD has been put on as extra security! You have to trust me, your highness,” Mirajane said, nodding seriously, “Though he is a commoner, this man has strong feelings for the princess. And he is  _ very  _ strong. He will be able to protect her…” 

“You say this man and the Princess have met before?” 

“Yes,” Mira nodded, “I can’t say much more, it’ll spoil the surprise, but I promise you, your majesty! This will make the princess smile!” 

“It has always been my greatest hope to see Hisui smile all her life,” King Toma mused, “And Fairy Tail has always been honest with me. Your Master and I are old friends you know.” He paused, glancing over her, as if appraising if she was being absolutely truthful, “And I know  _ you _ , Detective, as one of the strongest members of the Magnolia Police Department. With all that in mind, I’ll let you take Hisui to this suitor. On the condition that she  _ agrees  _ to this plan and is brought back to the palace no later than midnight.” 

“Of course,” Mirajane purred, bowing, “I take the Princess’s happiness and safety very seriously. We’ll make sure she’s brought home before then!” 

“Very well, I’ll have Arcadios take you to her then.” The King waved over the guard. “Please take Detective Strauss to Princess Hisui. I believe she’s in the gardens.” 

_ Finally, a good look at the Princess in person.  _ Mira had never met the Princess of course, though she had seen her on TV and on the front of magazines. After hearing about the events that transpired on the 500th Anniversary of Kardia Cathedral from Lucy, Mirajane  _ knew  _ she had to meet this girl. 

_ “You mean you found them giving each other dreamy looks while the sun was setting and you INTERRUPTED THEM!?”  _ Thinking about it made her want to strangle Erza and Natsu.  _ Of course, they did.  _ Well, there was only one thing to do, and that one thing was what Mirajane did best.  _ Matchmaking!  _ And when she saw the way  _ he  _ looked at the TV at the Princess’s birthday ceremony, she knew she was right. 

She couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she followed Arcadios. This was going to be perfect. Neither of them would suspect a thing, and she had never once seen them together, but from what Lucy said…  _ they must be perfect for each other!  _

“Right this way,” Arcadios said, leading her through one last hall, “We’re almost to the back entrance to the gardens.”

⁂

Hisui glanced up as the door to the inner palace swung open. Under the brim of her hat, she saw Arcadios lead someone with pale hair and pretty blue eyes out to the courtyard by the fountain. She let out a sigh.  _ A visitor for me, most likely.  _ She stood, lifting her basket of snipped flowers and adjusting her favorite hat, before moving away from the sunflowers and into view. 

“Ah Princess,” Arcadios said, bowing low, “A guest for you.” 

The young woman repeated Arcadios movement, and then offered Hisui a smile, “Good morning, Princess. My name is Mirajane Strauss, and … I’m here with an important message.” 

“Go on,” Hisui smiled. There was a glint of excitement in Mirajane’s eyes. 

“You have a suitor!” She blurted out, “And he wants to meet with you!” 

“Oh!” The princess froze, her thoughts racing.  _ A suitor? Someone interested in me?  _ She had never really thought much about suitors, but she knew how important they were to being a princess. Suitors led to a marriage of some sort, always. And marriage, of course, led to the birth of an heir. It was her duty to one day marry, and it would make her father and the people of Fiore happy. But she had only ever  _ once  _ thought that having a suitor might be nice. Her hand drifted to the hat on her head. 

“He wants to meet tomorrow night,” Mirajane said, matter-of-factly. “I can take you to him, if you’ll be ready. If you agree, of course.”

Hisui hesitated, her hand on her hat.  _ Really, Sui, do you think you’ll ever see  _ him  _ again?  _ She bit her lip and then nodded once. “Yes.” For her father, and for her people… “I’ll be glad to accompany you tomorrow.” 

“Perfect! I’ll be on my way to let your suitor know.” She smiled a little, as if it was a big secret or surprise. “See you then, your highness.” 

⁂

“You need to rent a suit.”

“Huh?” Laxus raised his head from his desk at the cheerful, yet laced-with-sinister-intent voice. Mirajane beamed at him. A little too brightly. 

_ Oh, Mavis, what is she planning now. _

“A suit. You need one. For tomorrow.” Her sea-blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

Laxus groaned, “Mira, don't tell me—not another of your blind dates?”

“Lend me your Jewel, and I can pick one up for you to rent.” Her demonic aura left no room for arguments. Looked like she wasn’t backing down this time. Knowing better than to challenge the She-Devil herself, Laxus relented. Just because the pretty maiden worked reception in the MPD, didn’t mean she was just as formidable as their officers in the field.

Heck, she was probably more so than the Titania, and just as fierce.

“Alright.  _ Fine. _ Lemme get my wallet from my locker.”

Mira suppressed a squeal of glee and stepped back for the blonde man to pass by her. She watched his back retreat as he grumbled to himself. So far, so good. She already knew his measurements from previous (not necessarily successful) blind-dates that she’d set him up on.

But this time was going to be different, she knew it!

She hummed happily and turned to sit on the edge of Laxus’ desk, awaiting his return. She pulled her Lacrima-com from her skirt pocket and selected the browser, expertly typing in the website. A catalogue of tailored suits was presented to her, and she browsed thoughtfully.

He would have to look the part, after all.

She scrolled until a particular suit caught her eye. It would do perfectly. It was a classic, smart black suit, with crisp white shirt, and complete with matching cufflinks and tie.

She frowned.  _ Matching cufflinks and tie? _

Her petite eyebrows raised when she noticed the long list of colour options for them.  _ Well, a splash of colour won’t hurt! Now, what colour would he like? _ She mused.

Mira glanced up at the sound of approaching footfalls and grinned. “Just in time! Laxus, what’s your favourite colour?”

The man’s expression shifted from his usual scowl, raising one eyebrow. In all honestly, Laxus had never given much thought to what his favourite colour was. He supposed that, yes, he did wear a lot of purples, thinking of his casual shirt in the locker room. However, the longer he dwelled on it, the more the answer screamed at him.

Bright emerald eyes shining up at him so innocently, so unaware of the “real world” and so excited to experience a normal day in the city, and shimmering jade strands catching on the wind.

He abruptly turned away from Mira, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “Gr...” He cleared his throat, “Green.”

Mirajane, of course, did not miss the bashful behaviour. Her gaze was glued to him, and he felt himself shrinking under her intensity. The match-maker was  _ loving _ this.

Desperate to move on from her scrutiny, he uncharacteristically thrust his wallet at her.

“Don’t blow all my wages.” He grumbled.

Oh, Mira was  _ loving _ this!

She sprung onto her feet, smiling angelically at Laxus. She quickly checked her Lacrima-com, selecting a deep-green option for the tie and cufflinks, took note of the price and made her order. It would be ready to collect in a few hours, she could make a call and go pick it up after her shift.

“I expect you to be ready to try on the suit when I call you. Be ready in the evening, ok?” She smiled sweetly at him, in a way that left no room for arguments.

He grunted in reply. He really wasn’t getting out of this one. He eyed Mirajane warily, as she turned to leave the office and return to her own desk. She paused, mid-step, swinging her hair over her shoulder to address him once more.

“Oh. You can’t stay out too late.”

“Ok… Why?” He drawled.

“She has a curfew.” Mira replied, matter-of-factly.

“She has— _ MAVIS _ , how OLD is she, Mira?! Are you trying to get me arrested, or—”

“Well, getting arrested is a possibility.”   
“... _ What _ .”

“Her curfew is a very serious matter.” The woman deadpanned, and with that, left the room.

Laxus stared after her, slack-jawed. With a ‘fwump’, he fell back into his desk chair.He heaved a big sigh.  _ What on Earthland have I gotten myself into? _

⁂

Laxus was nervous. Like,  _ really nervous _ .

Mirajane had set him up before, sure, but she’d never been so intense about it. Frankly, she had him terrified. Mira loved to play match-maker, everyone in the MPD knew that, but suddenly her eyes had fallen upon his love-life. 

The way the snowy-haired woman had  _ persuaded  _ him to agree left no room for argument and the aura she exuded was positively  _ demonic _ . He wasn’t going to say ‘no’ and survive.

So here he sat, bouncing his knee with a degree of irritability about the blind date.

_ What will she be like? _ He wondered. Unbidden, his mind wandered to that fateful day he spent with  _ her _ . If only she were his blind date tonight, he thought with a melancholic sigh. His blind date wouldn't be anywhere near as charming this evening, nor as funny or cute. He grumbled to himself in annoyance. No, the princess would be busy preparing for her future. She would likely be assessing offers from suitors, other nobles and princes. He was never even an option.

But despite himself, Laxus found himself wishing they could have ended their day together with a proper goodbye. Then, in spite of the small chaos, it would have been perfect.

He shook his head.

Laxus knew better than to wish for things.

⁂

Meanwhile, Princess Hisui E. Fiore was having similar thoughts. She was sitting in silence on the plush leather seat of the car, watching the street pass by the blacked-out window. She had barely said a word to her chauffeur. She was usually rather amicable with the man, but this evening she felt solemn.

What would her suitor be like? Would he be polite and charming, or dull and proper? Hopefully he would be closer to  _ her _ in age than her father. Her shoulders heaved in a silent sigh. She knew her life was coming to this, she had spent her whole life preparing for this, and yet found herself wishing for a different future. That one day had changed everything. 

All Hisui had wanted was to spend a day among her subjects, seeing how they lived, believing it would aid her ruling to come. It was enlightening, to say the least. Hisui had never expected to form such a strong connection with someone, especially someone she had just met. She had hoped, in the future, to have such a connection to her betrothed. She swallowed. Perhaps she would be becoming betrothed sooner than expected should this evening go well.

She wanted to see him again. Just once more. Before her future swept her life away. She swallowed thickly. 

She felt a gentle, reassuring squeeze of her hand and she jumped, turning to the person beside her. She had entirely forgotten that Mirajane was there. The snowy-haired beauty had insisted upon escorting the Princess, and even gone as far as to spar against the Garou Knights to prove her capability in protecting her. Her power and magical strength was outstanding (especially since she was a receptionist and no longer an active officer in the MPD). Mirajane smiled gently at the woman. She saw the apprehension and building worries on the Princess’ face and admittedly, felt a little guilty for being so secretive. She wanted to reassure her.

“You can trust me, your highness.” She told her soothingly, squeezing her hand again.

Somehow, her words worked.

Hisui felt some of the tension ease from her shoulders and returned the smile. All the officers, including the angelic-faced woman beside her, were strong and kind. She had seen that on that day. She knew she could trust the department with Magnolia and her own life.

As if reading her thoughts, Mira spoke again.

“I swear to you, my Lady, you have nothing to fear. I can personally assure you that you will be safe from any harm and I give my word that you will have a nice evening.”  _ ‘Because he knows he will have to deal with me if you don't _ ’ she silently added. 

Hisui felt herself relax and realised that she believed her. She smoothed the material of her dress over her legs, momentarily admiring its lush purple hue. She may have chosen the ombre-effect dress for its elegant dark train, or the violet sweetheart neckline, or maybe even because the colour reminded her of someone’s shirt. She most definitely chose her topaz pendant and matching earrings because they made her think of golden irises, although she would not divulge that information.

She tugged her faux fur white shawl closer around her shoulders, suddenly feeling more optimistic, in spite of her erratically beating heart. “In that case, Miss Strauss, I place my utmost faith in you.” Mirajane couldn’t hide the wide smile that spread across her face.

Laxus checked his watch again. It was almost time. Dear  _ Mavis _ , the moment of truth was almost upon him. For some reason, Mira had very high expectations of his blind date and he just knew that she would somehow know  _ exactly _ how it all went.  _ No pressure then _ , he thought with a grimace.

At the same moment, Hisui glanced up as the car came to a halt in front of a dessert-specialised restaurant. It was the perfect mix of casual and elegance. Had she experienced one before, she would have thought it not dissimilar to a Bistro.

Mirajane exited from the car and walked around to open Hisui’s door and extend a hand to the princess. She hesitated for only a second, quickly glancing towards her chauffeur. He smiled warmly and nodded at her in the mirror.

“Enjoy your evening, M’lady”

It was all the encouragement she needed. With that, she bowed her head respectfully and accepted Mira’s hand. She was as ready as she would ever be.

“If you would allow me, Princess?” Mira smiled sweetly, offering her arm. Hisui eased into a natural smile, placing her hand delicately on her escort’s arm. She admired the building in front of her, enjoying the warmth that seemed to exude from the sign reading ‘Indulgence’ in large, loopy letters.

She found her heart pounding in her chest. This moment may change her life forever, she realised, trepidation swirling with nervous excitement within her. Mirajane stopped at the entrance and moved to hold the door for her. Hisui eyed her with confusion, but Mira just smiled encouragingly.

“Don’t worry, my Lady, I will be close by should you require me.”

“I… I don’t understand. You will not be accompanying me, Miss Strauss?”

She shook her head in response. “But… How shall I know my suitor? I do not believe I will recognise someone I am yet to meet.” She protested, feeling uncharacteristically flustered.

“You can trust me, My Lady. I promise you. You need the booth reserved in the corner, walk straight ahead and you will see. It’s a private table, for just the two of you.” Her oceanic orbs held such a sincere determination, they imbued courage in the princess.    
Mira bowed her head, and gestured inside. The princess swallowed her fears, lifted her chin and decided to see where destiny was leading her. She stepped forward.

Laxus jerked his head up from his table in the corner when he heard the door, and then the world stopped.

A goddess, in human form. He had never cared much for fashion but immediately loved the long dress, in various shades of purple. How perfectly it aligned with her soft jade hair, tumbling around her shoulders and landing among the fluffy white fur of her shawl. She was breathtaking. He might have forgotten to breathe for a moment, just drinking her all in.

She held herself with such Pride, even as he watched her, looking so unsure and out of her element. He watched as she surveyed the vicinity.  _ Why on Earthland is she here? _ he mentally screamed, still unable to tear his eyes off her.

Then, her emerald orbs locked with his and widened. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, and he couldn’t help but think how adorable that expression was.  _ No way. No way is she here for me. _

His gaze slipped behind her for a second and there stood the MPD’s infamous She-Devil, grinning wickedly at him. She winked and swiftly left.

…

_ Damn.  _ He was going to owe Mira big time for this. Once he stopped freaking out, of course. Was the crazy She-Devil a psychic? She must be a mind reader or omniscient or something, he decided and realised that he suddenly held a much larger fear or respect for her (He wasn’t too sure which).

Hisui was the first to come to their senses and walked towards the table. Her heart was racing beneath her breast, her mind grasping for a reasonable explanation. How was he here? Could it really be so? She admired his suit as she approached, how impeccably tailored it was to him and the small touch of his matching green cufflinks and tie. A hot flush rose up her neck,  _ He’s so handsome _ .

Laxus rose to his feet, returning to the present, and bowed rather ungraciously for her as she reached the table. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Good evening, Princess.” He cursed himself for being so awkward, this wasn’t like him at all!

She pressed her fingertips to her lips, suppressing a small giggle. She curtseyed, the appropriate response, unable to stop smiling. “And a pleasant evening to you, Detective Laxus Dreyar.”

He straightened up then, and moved to allow her to sit first, which she did so with much more grace than necessary. Laxus, in contrast, fell into his seat opposite, still reeling with shock.

She giggled politely, her face flushed with warmth and joy. “So… You are to be the one courting me?” She inquired.

He blinked. Once. twice.

Then coughed and cleared his throat. “Uh. Yeah… Yes.” He tried to compose himself, a crooked smile forming on his lips, “So. You’re my blind date for the night?”

She appeared startled and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling at her, and before long they were both laughing together at the absurdity of it all, and Mirajanes’ cunning.

Soon enough they both made their orders, Laxus choosing caramel pancakes with banana slices and ice cream, and Hisui choosing apple and cinnamon waffles, also with ice cream.

They chatted idly, while waiting for their desserts.

“I admit, I had some trepidation about this evening.” Hisui confessed.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He spoke casually, resting his chin on his knuckles, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“Well,” She briefly broke eye contact, “Truthfully I was afraid.” She admitted and took a breath, continuing quickly “Afraid it would mean that my time had already come to begin the next stage in life. I have spent my whole life being tutored and prepared for this, but suddenly I feel as though I am not quite ready.”

He watched her carefully, drinking in her words. He muttered a reply before his brain kicked in. “That day really changed everything, huh?”

She nodded, albeit a bit sheepishly.

Before they could continue that topic, their food arrived. Laxus eyed the pancakes appreciatively and glanced across from him. Hisui’s eyes were sparkling as she stared at her plate, and it occurred to him that she had never had anything like this in the Mercurius Palace. He smiled at her and said teasingly “The waffles will get cold if you just keep staring at them like that.”

“Oh! Right!” She snapped her head up to him. There it was, that naivety and wonder that captured his interest before, and he noticed now that the trait caused her to forget her formal way of speaking. His lips quirked into a grin. He enjoyed discovering new things about this strange Princess.

The excitable way she eyed the waffle on her fork, before radiating happiness at the first bite. He never knew that Her Grace could be so  _ cute _ . He tore his attention away from her, deciding to try his own dessert before it got cold. He took a bite, humming in pleasant surprise. It was delicious, frankly, and he hadn’t expected pancakes to ever taste this good.

They both finished their meals, savouring each bite, in companionable silence. Hisui finished hers first, feeling disappointed when she realised there was no more. She had never experienced such a delightful meal before and visibly deflated over the empty plate.

Laxus raised one eyebrow at her expression. “It can’t have been that bad if you finished it all” He lightly teased her.

She grew flustered, waving her hands in front of her. “Ah, no, it’s not that—It was the best thing I’ve ever tasted and—” She broke off at the sound of him laughing softly and felt her face turn red as she realised he was teasing her.

He was again thinking she was just too cute, and silently thanking Mira, still clueless as to how she did it… Although, now the curfew comment made a lot of sense.

“Y’know, I wasn’t expecting to see you again.” He revealed, “Unless, of course, I’m on duty, and you visit for another ceremony.” he added dryly.

Hisui nodded thoughtfully. “Truthfully, I did not expect so, either. However, I am pleased we got to spend this meal together.” She smiled at him.

He sat back, nodding his agreement. “Shame we couldn’t have ended that day better, huh.” He rubbed his chin, “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so flashy with the lightning, we could have seen more of the view.”

“ _ Au contraire _ , Detective,” She interjected, “the strength of your magic is what saved us both. It was truly something to behold. Although I would have very much liked to appreciate the view for longer.” the Princess tapped her cheek, seeming to express her regret over that day being cut short.

It sparked something in the Detective, an idea, and he grinned instantly. “Well, if we’re done here, I think we have time for a small trip.”

Her mouth opened, puzzlement written on her features, and closed again. Then she lit up, catching on and flashed a bright smile. “Yes! It would be my pleasure!”

He stood, offering his arm for the beauty, which she took gladly and murmured by her ear. “No, Princess, the pleasure would be mine.”

He revelled in her blushing cheeks as he led her to the door.

⁂

It was cool outside, and the stars were already beginning to dot the sky. Hisui was excited, she only ever got to see the city at night from the Palace. Now…. though it was a chilly night...she was warm all over. And…  _ he  _ was warm against her side. 

_ Is this real?  _ She felt breathless, arm-in-arm with the Detective. It felt like she was dreaming. Maybe that  _ was  _ a dream she had, not so long ago… or a daydream. She glanced up at him, his mess of blond hair, his dark orange eyes, and the flutter in her stomach returned. 

_ Detective Dreyar… really wants to be my suitor?  _ The thought made her bloom with happiness.  _ Why does he make me so happy?  _

Laxus glanced down at the princess, her expression was so thoughtful, he nudged her gently. “Jewel for your thoughts?” 

Her whole face flushed bright red. “I… I um…” then he watched as her eyes landed on something down the cobblestone road and her expression lit up. “There’s a food cart!” 

There  _ were  _ several people still about the streets of the city—mostly tourists. The food carts were  _ not  _ a rarity. Laxus had, on numerous occasions, grabbed a snack or two from one while on late patrol. But the way Hisui lit up the moment she saw it. 

“Food cart?” Laxus chuckled, “We just ate.” 

“I know!” she sighed, but she glanced up at him with that expression that he  _ knew _ he couldn’t refuse. “But! I’ve never had food from a food cart before!” 

“Guess that only leaves one thing to do,” Laxus mused, offering her a wink. “I’ll get you something sweet.” 

She gasped, clasping her hands together in excitement. “Truly?! You … don’t have to—”

“I want to,” he insisted. Just to see her face light up with a smile like  _ that _ made everything worth it. He knew this street vendor, and he knew the churros were to die for—something sweet that he was sure Hisui would like as well. He bought a small bag and returned to her side holding it out so she select one of the cinnamon treats. 

“...what are these?” she whispered, eyes practically full of stars. 

“Churros. Try it.” 

He watched her take a big bite, and then she grinned up at him. “It’s fantastic!” 

“Told ya,” He shrugged. Sugar from the sweet dotted her lower lip and for one  _ half  _ a second he thought about wiping it away… or… he studied her lips for a moment too long and a hot flush rose in his neck and cheeks.  _ What the hell are you thinking, Laxus…?!  _

__ “Jewel for  _ your  _ thoughts,” she teased. 

“Ah…” he hesitated. “You have sugar…” He gestured to his lips. And she laughed. 

“Oops.” She licked her lower lip slowly, savoring the sugar, and Laxus bit his cheek hard, forcing himself to look away from her mouth. “You do too. Right…” she reached up and gently brushed sugar away from his chin with her thumb. “There.” As if she had nothing consequential. But her heart was pounding.  _ What are you doing, Hisui!? _

Laxus was glad it was dark, despite the street lamps, because he was sure his face was tomato red.  _ This isn’t like me. How does this woman do this to me?!  _ He had never been flustered so easily. Everything really did change on that day—the first day he spent with her. 

“Should... “ Hisui bit her lip, “Should we continue to the hill?” 

Laxus cleared his throat. “Y-yeah.” 

She took his hand, her small fingers lacing with his big ones. “Come on,” she laughed, her cheeks rosy, her hair tossing on the breeze. “I remember the way from here!” 

They moved quickly, through the tourist part of the city—crowded, street lamp-lit streets. She pointed out things along the way. “I remember that dog park!” and “Remember when we got icecream there?” She was exuberant, and it was almost contagious. She was practically dancing in the streets, the dark purple train of her dress held tight in one hand, his hand in the other. She paused, when she heard the faint sound of a melody among the crowded streets of downtown. There—on the sidewalk across the street—a violinist. She was entranced. Laxus saw her expression light up as she turned to him. “I’ve never danced anywhere besides the ballroom, and with anyone besides stuffy Lords and my teachers and father. Won't you dance with me, Laxus?" 

The truth was… he loved music. And he loved dancing. But never in his life had he wanted to dance with someone and never had he wanted anyone to see him move in time to rhythm. But there was something about the way she was swaying already, the way she smirked up at him, mischief glistening in her eyes. 

_ Alright.  _ He grinned reaching forward suddenly and snatching her waist with one hand, pulling her taught against his body. She let out a yelp and then a laugh of surprise. He was warm, pressed against her like this… she felt flushed, and faint, so close to him. He began to sway to the rhythm of the soft violin, their hips moving together. He took her hand, spinning her out and then back against his body. The way he moved… 

"You really can dance!" Hisui gasped. 

"I practice with myself and my records a lot." He replied. “Maybe I had a few  _ lessons _ with Mirajane.” He rolled his eyes. “According to her, I’d never be able to get a girl if I don’t learn how to dance.” 

Hisui flushed, warmth filling her. She felt comfortable here with him—she had never been so close to someone before. “I like you, Detective Dreyar, regardless of whether or not you can dance.” Laxus froze, almost as if he was  _ just  _ realizing how close they were pressed together. His heart hammering against his ribcage. His sudden stop, and the loosening of his grip caused Hisui to stumble. She tripped on her dress, stumbled backwards away from him, losing her balance. 

“Hisui!” Laxus reached out, grasping her arm to keep her from falling to her knees on the cobblestone street. “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I was just…”  _ Mavis, how the hell do I describe what she does to me?!  _

“I am… alright,” she smiled, shakily, catching her breath. “Y-you…” Green eyes met orange. “You… called me by my given name.” 

_ Shit.  _ He had meant to say Princess, he was sure of it. But the smile that touched Hisui’s lips let him know that he hadn’t crossed a line. 

“Will you promise… to always call me just ‘Hisui’?” 

“Heh…” he scratched the back of his head. “If you promise to always call me just ‘Laxus’.” 

She beamed up at him, reaching out to thread her fingers with his once more. “Well, then. Thank you,  _ Laxus _ , for catching me.” He blinked, warmth filling his chest. The way his name sounded on her lips…. It made him weak. It felt  _ right _ . 

“Now, let us hurry! I want to make it to the hill before curfew.” 

_ Curfew… that’s right.  _

She pulled him along, until they reached that very spot, all the way at the top of the hill, at the fence’s edge. Below them the city was lit with streetlights. Yellow and blues and greens… the familiar nightlife of the city. It was different from the day they first stood up here at sunset. 

“It’s beautiful even now,” Hisui said, squeezing his hand. He looked down at her. And, just like on that first day, he saw the sky reflected in her emerald eyes, but now it was the stars and midnight blue instead of sunset. He wanted to drown in those eyes.  _ Mavis! What is this feeling?!  _ Every time he looked at her it felt like his heart was going to combust, like the air was being sucked from his lungs. 

“ _ You’re _ beautiful,” he whispered. He couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out, and the moment he heard them slip off his tongue he felt his whole face go hot. She spun around to face him, her green eyes wide, her cheeks flushed pink. 

“W-what?” She breathed, her blush darkening under his gaze. She looked even more adorable, with the flush in her cheeks. 

“I said…” He hesitated this time.  _ What has gotten into me?  _ He felt weak all over, it seemed so the opposite of himself… but it felt right. He liked the way she made him feel: vulnerable. But complete. “I said you’re beautiful.” 

“You… think I’m beautiful?” She stared up at him with wide eyes. So many people said she was beautiful. All the time. Reporters, writers in magazines, her father, all the hired help in the palace.  _ “Oh the princess is so beautiful! _ ” 

But, oh gods, the way  _ he  _ said it. It was different. With adoration. With reverence. Like the words meant  _ everything  _ to him. 

“Laxus…” She whispered, clutching her heart. He was still holding her hand, and he gently brushed a circle with his thumb against her soft skin. 

“L… Laxus…” she let go of his hand and his heart sank. “I… I have to tell you something…” she bit her lip, wringing her hands. “That day… here… when you saved me…” She closed her eyes tight, clasping her hands together tightly, shoulders drawn in like she was scared of what she was about to say next. 

Anxiety tugged at Laxus’ middle, making him feel like his lungs were being crushed. “Hey—”

“I meant to thank you for that day!” she gasped, “But I was scared! Because I…” She pressed a hand to her heart, and froze, green eyes staring into his gold. “I…” 

“You… what?” He asked, sounding more gruff than he meant. She faltered, biting her lip again and looking down at her hands. 

“I… felt like we had a connection. I felt like…” Oh, she wanted to say so much more than that. What had she felt like on that day? It was impossible to describe. A connection? What a silly way to put it. There was some sort of longing there—something  _ so _ much beyond just a connection.  _ Tell him.  _ Her heart urged her on. “Since that day standing here with you on the cliff! Everything has changed! I can’t… I  _ can’t  _ get you out of my head!” She glanced away, back out over the city. “I… I close my eyes and…” 

He wanted to tell her he felt the same way, that he felt drawn to her more than he had felt drawn to anyone before. He wanted to tell her that he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind since that day, that when he closed his eyes he saw her looking out over the city—he saw her happiness, and it warmed him to his core. 

Her shoulders dropped and she turned her head back towards the city. “But… I guess…” 

Laxus reached out and cupped her cheek, turning her gaze back to him.  _ Those green eyes…  _ He brushed his thumb across her cheek. “I’m not good with words,” he said, frowning. “But…” he felt his cheeks warm under her gaze, “I feel that way too.” 

Her eyes lit up, almost pleading. “I wanted to say goodbye. To say thank you… did you… Did you look back?” 

He shook his head slowly, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I knew if I did I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye.” 

“Then I think it’s time I thank you properly.” She smiled a little and stood up on her tiptoes, gently pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek at the corner of his mouth. Her kiss lingered there, even after she pulled away, he felt his cheeks burn. He could still smell her shampoo—cherry blossoms. 

“Thank you, Laxus. For that day, and… for  _ tonight _ . I’ve never felt… more free and more at ease than I have in these moments… with  _ you _ .” 

He couldn’t even form cohesive thoughts. Sure they had been pressed together during their dance, and sure he had been tempted to kiss the sugar away from her lips not so long ago, but the brush of her lips against his skin… 

He knew if he tried to talk his tongue would twist into knots. So, instead he reached out and took her hand. Without a moment’s hesitation, he pulled her to him again, pressed against each other, swiftly closing the distance between them with a tender, desperate kiss to her lips. She tensed for a moment, but then melted against him, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him closer on her tiptoes. He was breathless. 

He pulled away, for only half a moment, to meet her eyes. Electricity charged the air around them, their clothes sticking together and their hair sticking up. Laxus hesitated, their noses brushing, before he tilted his head and kissed her again, deeper—at her urging. Her mouth was sweet. The taste of her, the taste of cinnamon and sugar, on his lips. He cupped her cheek, and she smiled against his lips before pulling away to burst into laughter, her cheeks flushed her eyes bright. He had never seen her look so happy, not even when he had told her he’d let her stay out in the town. 

“What’s so funny?” He said, unable to keep his own lips from turning up in a smile. 

“I don’t know,” she gasped, clutching the front of his dress coat. “I’m just so… happy!” 

He smiled a little, more reserved, but his heart was pounding. “Me too.” He knew, with the moon rising higher, that he’d have to take her home soon, “It’s almost time.”

“My curfew, that’s right.” She laughed a little. “Father will be worried…” Then she frowned, pulling him closer by his dress coat with a gentle tug, “Laxus?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you…  _ want _ to be my suitor?” 

He had thought… that it was impossible. That he didn’t even have a chance. Someone as gorgeous as she was, and a princess at that. But she was asking him in earnest, green eyes wide with hope, her little lips turned up in a bright smile. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, “I do.” 

⁂

“Good morning, Laxus!” Mirajane said, leaning across her desk with a knowing smile. “How did your date go?” 

Laxus grunted in response, but she saw the glint in his orange eyes, the smile that was begging to brighten his face. He was  _ happy _ . Happier than she had ever seen him.

“Mmm…” Mira smirked, “You don’t have to respond. I already know.” 

She let out a sigh as he disappeared into the locker room.  _ I knew this time it would be different.  _ She thought of the churros and … that kiss…  _ I knew she would be the one.  _

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!  
> I had a lot of fun working on this with Kae- it was the first time I've done a collaborative fic and I really enjoyed it! I'd definitely be up for doing one again in the future. (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)  
> We sincerely hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!  
> As already mentioned, this is also posted on FF.net under Kae's user, I-write-ff-to-procrastinate , it you wanted to favourite it over there too.  
> And finally, thank you for reading!


End file.
